Vita Debitum
by Severussement votre
Summary: Harry réclame la main de Severus Prince en utilisant le "vita debitum". Une dette de vie contractée par la famille Prince au père d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci étant mort, la dette revient à son fils qui l'utilise pour épouser l'homme de son choix car un délai de mariage lui a été imposé par les nouvelles lois du ministère de la magie. Slash Harry/Severus.


**Vita Debitum**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Couple : **Harry/Severus

**Prologue**

Eulalie Prince était une femme âgée à la chevelure grise, des yeux bleus nuit avec un visage fin. C'était une femme de petite taille qui restait malgré tout une femme d'une grande beauté avec une silhouette fine et élancée. Elle était assise sur une terrasse sirotant une tasse de thé en compagnie de trois autres dames de son âge. Elles étaient en pleine discussion et se racontaient tous les derniers potins de la semaine.

- Très chère, l'on m'a dit que votre petit-fils était un homme très actif ces derniers temps, qu'il avait considérablement augmenté les richesses de la famille Prince et qu'il se pourrait qu'il convoite des à présent le poste de Ministre de la magie. Dit l'une des femmes à Eulalie Prince.

Cette dernière se mit à sourire puis elle posa un regard bienveillant vers les jardins du manoir Prince où son petit-fils s'entraînait en duel avec son professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Mon petit-fils pourra le devenir un jour s'il le souhaite mais pour l'instant, mon époux et moi-même avons d'autres projets pour lui. Rétorqua Eulalie.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda son amie, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Vous le saurez bien plus tard, mesdames. Dit Eulalie indiquant que le sujet était clos. Et si nous parlions d'autres choses ?

Les trois femmes avec qui elle était hochèrent simplement la tête sachant que leur amie ne leur dirait rien pour le moment donc elles prendraient leur mal en patience.

() () ()

Harry James Potter, jeune Lord et héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles et richissime famille d'Angleterre se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau, la tête plongée dans des documents administratifs gérant avec une habilité et une facilité déconcertante les biens de sa famille malgré son jeune âge. Bien qu'il ait perdu ses parents bien jeune, il eut la chance d'avoir son parrain et son oncle Remus à ses côtés pour veiller et s'occuper de lui.

Ils l'ont élevé comme leur propre fils et bien qu'aujourd'hui il ait vingt six ans, il avait encore besoin d'eux à ses côtés pour gérer plusieurs affaires mais aussi besoin de leur soutien affectif et moral.

Il leva le nez de ses documents lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenir de la fenêtre de son bureau. Il vit alors sa chouette attendre patiemment qu'il daigne ouvrir pour qu'elle lui remette la lettre qu'elle avait entre ses pattes. Se décidant de ne guère la faire attendre, il se leva et alla ouvrir, la débarassant de sa missive.

Il caressa tendrement sa chouette blanche et lui donna quelque chose à manger avant d'ouvrir la lettre qui venait de lui être parvenue et d'en lire le contenu.

_Cher Lord Potter, _

_Si je vous écris personnellement c'est pour donner réponse à la demande qui a été effectuée en votre nom par votre tuteur, Lord Black. _

_Vous avez demandé à notre famille d'honorer la dette de vie que nous avons envers vous. Sachez Monsieur, qu'une dette est une dette et que nous accédons à votre demande. _

_Mon épouse et moi-même, vous invitons à venir dîner au manoir Prince demain soir ainsi que Lord Black et son époux Remus Lupin. Nous discuterons ensemble des négociations du mariage. _

_Signé, _

_Lord Alaric Prince. _

Harry referma la lettre tandis qu'un sourire satisfait se peignait sur son visage. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette et la jeta en murmurant sa destination.

Il sortit de la cheminée du manoir Black enlevant la suie qui était collée sur ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le salon où il pouvait entendre son parrain et Remus discuter ensemble.

- Harry ! S'exclama Sirius surpris de voir son filleul.

- Bonsoir. Salua poliment le jeune homme.

- Salut, Harry. Lui répondit Remus servant une autre tasse de thé pour le nouvel arrivant.

Harry prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et accepta avec bonheur la tasse que lui tendait le loup - garou.

- Merci.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Des problèmes avec l'une des entreprises ? L'interrogea Sirius en avisant de la tête de son filleul.

- Non. Répondit Harry.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda à nouveau Sirius.

- Je viens de recevoir la réponse d'Alaric Prince et il a répondu positivement à ma demande. Nous sommes invités à dîner chez lui, demain soir. Répondit le brun.

Remus qui portait la tasse de thé à ses lèvres suspendit soudainement son geste tandis que Sirius avait écarquillé les yeux sous l'effet de surprise. Remus fut le premier à se remettre de l'annonce de la nouvelle et posa la tasse avec douceur sur la table avant de braquer son regard sur le garçon qu'il avait élevé avec son mari comme s'il était de leur sang.

- Pourquoi t'engages-tu dans une telle situation alors que tu n'es guère amoureux de ce jeune homme ? L'interrogea Remus.

- C'est un très bon parti, sa famille est riche et ils ont de bonnes relations. Surtout qu'il se pourrait qu'il devienne ministre un jour. Répondit Harry d'une voix mesurée.

- Toi aussi tu es un bon parti, tu es bien plus riche que lui et tu as plus d'influences que sa famille dans le monde sorcier. Il ne deviendra ministre que si tu ne souhaites pas le devenir car c'est toi que la population réclame à ce poste. Rétorqua Sirius sortit de sa stupeur.

Harry soupira de fatigue ne voulant point argumenter ce sujet avec son parrain tout en sachant très bien qu'il avait raison mais ils connaissaient les véritables raisons qui le poussait à choisir ce jeune homme plutôt qu'un autre.

- Je le sais mais c'est l'un des rares hommes à pouvoir avoir des enfants et si je ne me marie pas cette année, je devrais me plier à la loi du ministère et me verrait obliger d'épouser une personne qu'ils auraient choisi pour moi. Répliqua Harry. En choisissant cet homme, j'assure ma descendance et bien que ce ne soit un mariage d'amour, cet homme m'est indispensable dans la suite de mes plans.

- Te rends-tu compte que même si tu es marié, tu es contraint de fournir un héritier dans les trois mois suivant la nuit de noces ? Lui rappela Sirius.

- Je sais tout ça, Siri. Souffla piteusement Harry.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il y a d'autres moyens d'y parvenir et je suis sûr que Dumbledore pourrait faire quelque chose concernant cette loi stupide. Dit Remus.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Cela fait un an que cette stupide loi a été votée et tous mes amis ont été contraints de se marier avec des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas au départ et c'est encore le cas pour certains aujourd'hui. Répliqua Harry agacé. Ron a été obligé d'épouser Malefoy, Hermione d'épouser Nott. Seuls Ginny et Neville ont eu la chance d'épouser les personnes qu'ils aimaient.

Comprenant la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait leur fils adoptif. Remus et Sirius ne purent que compatir à son dilemme. Que pouvaient-ils faire de toute façon ? Rien. Le monde sorcier avait bien changé depuis quelque temps et personne n'osait se rebeller contre ces nouvelles lois imposées par le ministère de peur des conséquences des représailles de leurs actions.

Harry avait vingt six ans et devra se marier dans les prochains mois. Il aurait dû être marié l'année dernière comme tous ses autres amis mais étant donné qu'il était dans un coma l'an passé, la nouvelle loi sur le mariage sorcier ne s'appliquait pas à lui.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était revenu à lui et qu'il avait reçu cette fameuse lettre du ministère de la magie l'obligeant à se marier dans un court délai comme quoi le ministère se chargerait de lui trouver une personne.

_Monsieur Potter, _

_Le ministère de la magie vous annonce qu'à compter de cette date, vous vous trouvez dans l'obligation de vous marier à une jeune femme âgée de 16 à 25 ans, née moldu ou sorcière avant la fin de l'année. Après le mariage, il vous sera obligé de fournir au moins deux enfants de cette union dont un qui devra être conçu avant le début du quatrième mois de votre mariage. _

_Si vos préférences sont tournées vers les hommes, vous êtes dans l'obligation de vous marier dans les six mois qui suivent cette lettre et de ne prendre comme pour époux, un homme âgé de 16 à 21 ans, né moldu ou sorcier, ayant la capacité de produire des héritiers à cette union dans les trois mois qui suivront votre nuit de noce. _

_Si vous ne respectez pas les délais imposés par le ministère, vous devrez payer une somme de 100 000 galions pour non-respect des lois et le ministère se chargera de choisir la personne adéquate à cette union sans prendre en compte vos orientations sexuelles. _

_Nous avons fait parvenir ci-joint, un extrait de la loi sur le mariage sorcier. _

_Le ministère de la magie._

_Extrait de loi_

**Loi numéro 2014-404 du 27 décembre 2014 sur le mariage sorcier.**

Chapitre premier : Dispositions relatives au mariage sorcier

**Article 1 : **Tous jeunes sorciers âgés de 16 à 25 ans n'étant pas mariés se voient dans l'obligation de se présenter au ministère pour déclarer son orientation sexuelle.

**Article 2 : **Âgé de 16 à 25 ans, un jeune sorcier et une jeune sorcière sont en âges de se marier et d'avoir des enfants.

**Article 3 : **Étant donné le peu de naissance d'enfants dans le monde sorcier, toute personne célibataire et sans enfants est tenu par le ministère de se marier à la personne de son choix dans un délai de six mois et de concevoir un enfant suivant les trois mois de son mariage et de faire un second enfant deux ans après le mariage.

**Article 4 : **Les hommes sorciers âgés de 16 à 21 ans capables de concevoir des enfants sont tenus de se faire enregistrer au ministère. Étant donné la rareté de ces personnes, ils ont le droit de choisir leur époux parmi les demandes qui leurs seront adressées.

**Article 5 : **Les jeunes sorciers célibataires n'ayant pas respecté l'article 3 se verront obliger d'épouser une personne imposée par le ministère peu importe l'orientation sexuelle de la personne.

**Article 6 : **Tout homme ayant la capacité de porter des enfants doit être marié avant ses 21 ans sinon le ministère prendra la charge de lui trouver un époux.

**Article 7 : **Toutes personnes ne respectant aucun des articles de loi cités au-dessus payeront une amende de 100 000 galions pour non-respect des lois.


End file.
